Apparatus that enable a user to access information are known. The information may be stored in the apparatus or it may be accessed by the apparatus via a communication link. Where a large amount of information is available to a user it is useful to enable a user to differentiate between the different items of information available. This may enable the user to easily access the items of information they need or want.